Wall
A wall makes the distinction between the wilds (plain or forest) and the Monarch's domain, defining its borders and extension. It is also the most critical building of the Kingdom's line of defense against the Greed. Building Walls can be built on small dirt mounds found on plains, not too close to trees. Building or rebuilding a wall costs coin(s) and puts up a scaffold for up to two builders work on it—two going twice as fast. Builders will not build walls if located too close to or behind a small portal, but will however go out right after it is destroyed potentially exposing them. Upgrades Upgrading a wall will increase its hit points. Tier one walls, also known as spikes, are the least reliable wall in the game. A few attacks from one or two greedlings will destroy them. Tier two walls, also known as palisades, are somewhat stronger, but as they are still made of wood, they remain fairly weak against most attacks. The first Blood Moon can easily destroy palisades. The next upgrades, which are substantially stronger, will require (if available) the stone and iron technologies. Monarchs can get free tier one, tier three and tier five innermost walls, one on each side of the base, if the town center is upgraded to wood, stone and iron respectively. Statue blessing It's possible to increase hit points on walls even further by activating the Statue of Building, which grants about 80% more HP to the wall. However, builders have to work on the wall for a few seconds in order to activate the extra protection every time the wall is upgraded or damaged. White particles are visible when the magic buff is active on a wall. War horn A war horn is a mechanism used on high tier walls to call military reinforcements from the whole map for one night at the cost of one coin. With the Horn Hermit on mount, a war horn can be built atop a tall stone wall for twelve coins or an iron wall for sixteen coins. It may be useful: * For Blood Moons * For counterattack waves * When the other side has no more portals. Wall parts Back wall Back wall is the background inward extension of a wall. It extends behind the entire segment of the Kingdom immediately behind that wall up to the nearest previous wall. Made of the same material of its respective wall, it indicates that there is at least a wall on that direction, before the wilderness. Except for the town center back wall, no back wall exists by itself. When a wall has been built, its back wall rises. If the wall goes down, its back wall falls as well. – shops require a back wall whose material is equal or higher than the technology needed by the shop. For example, a siege workshop requires the stone technology, then it can only appear in front of back wall made of stone or iron, but never in a segment surrounded by a wooden back wall. Outer wall On each side of the Kingdom the farthest wall is the outer wall. It's where all military units gather, particularly at night. If the outer wall is not the center wall, it has: * a lamppost with a sign * a kingdom's banner, allowing to order knights to attack portals. Both are automatically relocated when the outer wall is destroyed or a new one is built further out. Damaged One can tell how badly a wall is damaged from its condition. Small damage to the wall will result in minor fractures running through its structure, while heavy damage will usually result in roughly half of the wall being torn asunder. Builders automatically repair the damaged walls at day, unless the Greed are still attacking it. Stump If the wall is broken down entirely, a stump remains in place and coins must be used to rebuild it, which is much cheaper than having to build it from scratch. Decay – Walls may be destroyed by the decay while the Monarch is away from that island. The more days away, the more walls are destroyed, starting from the outer most ones. Higher tier walls can resist for more days. Rabbit bush and – Expanding by building more walls make any rabbit bush inside the Kingdom borders vanish, even if the stretches of grass between walls would be long enough for bushes to grow. Category:Buildable structures